Forced to Fall
by Shimmering Sapphire
Summary: The four light kingdom princesses have been kidnapped, but by who. The only clue was a black hat that was traced back to the dark kingdom. Out of anger the light queen and king sent out a few knights to kidnap the four princes. This left a huge feud between the kingdoms. Several years laters and the princes and princesses are still missing. *Based on one of my original stories*
1. Prologue: Forced to Fall

**Me**: Welcome to my new story. I hope you enjoy it. This is my second story still working on my first. Sorry I'm a little backed up on it. I got an idea for a new story so I didn't want to lose it.

**Buttercup**: You better continue it or

**Butch**: We'll hit you with a frying pan **pulls out a frying pan**

**Blossom**: Why are you going to use a frying pan

**Brick**: When we can make her walk on legos

**Me**: I'd rather be hit by a frying pan **-_-**

**Bubbles**: If you injure her she'll never be able to finish the stories

**Butch**: Darn it **Throws the frying pan back hitting Boomer in the head**

**Boomer**: Owww **Rubs his head** What was that for?

**Butch**: **Laughs** For about two seconds

**Me**: Okay before anything else happens someone do the disclaimer

**Bubbles**: Shimmering Sapphire does not own the Powerpuff Girls. She only owns her OC characters. ENJOY THE STORY! **:D**

* * *

As the moon rose to the top of the sky, the light was hitting the side of the building. The buildings had cast dark, gray shadows that hid the two people still wondering the streets. They hid in the shadows as they both darted silently towards the castle of light. As they got closer and the light of the moon hit their faces as devious smirks were noticeable on their sinister faces.

Before long they stood right in front of the huge castle's gate. The one surveyed his surroundings and found an open window, a mistake by one of the trusted guards. The men wearing black jumped up and through the windows one at a time and silently lands making sure not to make their presence known. They soon stood up, not a single scratch on them. They wondered the vast halls of the huge castle. The farther they ventured the louder the tinkling laughter of children was heard and they smirked now knowing where theirs preys were. After following the sound they soon stopped in front of a pure white door with four symbols; a navy blue spade, a pink heart, a lime green star, and a light blue bubble, the symbols of the newborn princesses, Bluebell, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles.

One of the men softly grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it as it lets out a quiet squeak, not loud enough for anyone, but the two to hear. The men opened the door wider and on the side of the room where four babies' cribs. Each man crept to two cribs. The first man went the Bluebell and Blossom then the second man went to Buttercup and Bubbles. As the men approached each child's tinkling laughter stalled simultaneously as they heard the footsteps approaching them. When they looked down into the babies' cribs the children all reached up to these unknown men. Each man smirked knowing these girls would be easier to take then they thought. One man let out a dark chuckle as the other one did too which frightened the little girls as they all let out a cry of help signaling everyone that something was going on with them.

The men in black grabbed their assigned babies roughly as they all continued to cry. They hopped out of the window just as the guards entered the room. All that was left was the black hat of the man with Bluebell and Blossom. The men carried the babies shoving their faces into their chest to muffle their screams of their fright. They darted to the edge of the light kingdom and jumped off the edge as their pitch black bat wings were exposed. The wind ruffled their hair as the continued to dive. Halfway down they started to slowly descend and landed roughly on the ground.

When finally on Earth, the place that they wanted to take from the light kingdom, they sit on the dry ground and examine each baby girl. They each notice their white, feathery wings starting to sprout next to their shoulder blades. The man who lost his hat pulled out a vial of pure white and pitch black liquid as did the other man. They each used half a vial on a baby. A quarter of it was drunken and the other quarter sprinkled on their wings. After this was accomplished the babies fell into an unwanted sleep, unknowingly what was going to happen to them.

Both men stood back up, the little girls in hand, and they start off to the nearest Earth town called Townsville. As they entered they kept to the shadows, no one noticing the presence of them. They maneuver around Townsville to find an empty area to leave the young princesses helpless. As they continue continued to wake, one of them spots the Townsville Park. They head to the middle of the park and once they arrive they set all four babies on the bench wrapped in their thin blankets. Once their tiny bodies hit the cold bench they awoke and began to let out their wails of discomfort, the longer on the benches the louder the screams and crying. The men in black begin to walk away into the dark shadows with a devious smirk planted on both of their faces. One of the men whispered to the other guy, "Mission accomplished. Now with those spoiled brats out of our way, the dark kingdom will never fall into the light of good and fall can conquer this gruesome world." One man at a time walked into the shadows leaving the poor, defenseless babies behind.

All four babies continued to cry alerting a young newly married couple of their presence. They followed the sound of the wails to the bench. The guy and girl each picked up two babies gently rocking their arms to sooth the girls. The girl looks around the area to locate the parents of the children are, but she ends up empty handed. She whispers to the babies in her arms, "Hmm, were you abandoned little ones." The two babies reach up at the kind woman's face with a sad look in their eyes. She looked at the man and he nodded knowing she wanted to take care of them. A small smile was planted onto her face. "Now let us take you to our home where you will be cared for." Bubbles the bubbly let out a tinkling laugh with a sparkle in her eyes bringing a smile to the woman's face.

The officially new parents of the girls walked home curling the babies close to their chests. The warmth being emanated from was heating the chilled skin of the children. The slight bouncing movement with each step of the couple was rocking the children into slumber. Unknown to the six people, one of the men in black was watching them with a frown of distaste. He lets out a low grow before disappearing back to the dark kingdom. The growl alarms the young couple urging them to speed up. They soon picked up the pace keeping the kids delicately in their arms. As they arrived at the house the new father and mother smiled at their new baby girls. They entered their home as the mother looked at her new adopted girls and whispered, "My new little princesses." They smiled in their sleep as well as the mother. They were now safe for now, but what may happen in the future.

* * *

**The Rowdyruff Boys**: HEY! WE WEREN'T EVEN MENTIONED ONCE!

**Me/Bluebell**: Get over it. You'll be mentioned in the next chapter.

**Buttercup**: **Whiny voice** Do they have to?

**Me/Bluebell**: Get over it or I will torture you in the next side convo.

**Buttercup**: Are you blackmailing me?

**Me/Bluebell**: Yes, so don't test me.

**Buttercup**: **pokes me repeatedly** testing you, testing you

**Bubbles**: I don't think that is a great idea.

**Me/Bluebell**: And just for that the torture goes for everyone

**Everyone**: WHAT?!

**Me/Bluebell**: Blame Buttercup

**Everyone, but Buttercup**: **Glares at Buttercup**

**Me/Bluebell**: So all my viewers leave some truth or dare for my next chapter. I will do my next post when I get enough truth or dares that are rated T. Shout-outs for people's truth or dares I use. R&R and see you next time on Chapter One: Bad boys meet Good Girls. I hope you liked the Prologue of Forced to Fall.


	2. Author's Note: SORRY!

Hey guys, Shimmering Sapphire here. I am so sorry about not posting the first chapter and I feel guilty. I've been backed up since my first day of school starts tomorrow. I also need to focus on my grades because my mom told me that if my grades start dropping I have to get rid of fanfiction so I promise I will not allow that to happen. I also promise that the first chapter will be longer and have the start of romance showing up. I have already started typing it up and it will involve two of the girls maybe all it all depends on how long it goes. I really am terribly sorry. My friend has been nagging me about updating so I will do it as soon as possible. Please leave reviews, much appreciated.

Also I just realized I need some characters and if you are interested follow this outline: name, signature color (please not an already used one unless mixed with other colors), gender, guardian angel or demon, and lastly personality.

Well as soon as I get some characters I can finish the next faster. Sorry if I'm pushy I just want to get my amazing readers involved in my story.

~Thank you


	3. Chapter One: Bad Boys meet Good Girls

**Me/Bluebell: **Gomengomengomengomen **keeps rambling gomen**

**Blossom: **Bluebell just be quiet, I think they understand now though

**Butch: grumbles about how long it took me to post**

**Buttercup: hits me with a frying pan to get me to be quiet**

**Me/Bluebell: falls to the ground and rubs my head **ow! Hey! Wait, oh yeah. I almost forgot about the truth or dare. **Evil laughter**

**Brick: **Thanks a lot Buttercup, you revived her memory

**Me/Bluebell: **Ahem **pulls out a random slip of paper** shout out to Air Gal who gave me these truth and dares. Truth is a half-truth and possible dare for everyone. **Reads slip** ughs, even me, oh well

**Everyone, but me: groans**

**Me/Bluebell: ** ok it is everyone's first crush confession and anyone who doesn't have a crush or won't name it has to kiss their counterpart. Well I shall not name my real one so, ughs **Blaze randomly appears and I kiss him on the cheek **done! Buttercup you're next!

**Buttercup: **%$^&%%*#

**Bubbles: **BUTTERCUP LANGUAGE! NOW ANSWER THE QUESTION OR MEET YOUR UNTIMELY DOOM **evil demon voice**

**Everyone: backs away**

**Buttercup: **Fine. Yuck I have to kiss Butch **goes to kiss Butch's cheek**

**Me/Bluebell: **Hey Butch look at Buttercup!

**Butch: looks at Bluebell as he gets kissed on the lips. He smirks and pulls her in close.**

**Me/Bluebell: **welp **pushes Butch and Buttercup into a random closet **seems like that is going to go on for a bit. Blossom you're turn

**Blossom: **my first crush was, I think, Brick

**Brick: **thanks babe **pulls Blossom closer and pecks her on the lips** Pinkie was my first crush

**Me/Bluebell: **and there you have it for the reds, such a cute couple. Bubbles your turn **sing songy voice**

**Bubbles: looks down and sways a bit while blushing then whispers **B-Boomer

**Boomer: **r-really Bubbles?

**Bubbles: nods**

**Boomer: kisses Bubbles**

**Me/Bluebell: **And there you have it for the truths. Now on to the story! Afterwards we will do the dares. I do not own the powerpuff girls.

**Chapter one: Bad Boys meet Good Girls Part One**

**Safire's P.O.V**

As my alarm went off I woke up with a gasp. What was that dream? Why am I constantly dreaming about it? Whatever, I need to get ready for school. I have slight bed head and I yawn. I get off my bed then I make it quickly, trying not to knot myself up in it again. I head to my closet and grab something to wear to school. I grab white washed denim shorts, a navy blue tank top that says sparkle and shine, and my navy blue converse with sparkle laces. I then head to the bathroom, grabbing my hairbrush and a hair tie to put my hair up. I enter the bathroom locking the door remembering past experiences when I didn't. I brush my hair into a high ponytail that is slightly wavy with a one bang to the left of my face.

Oh, I forgot to tell you about my sisters and me. Well, I'm Safire, the oldest quadruplet. I have light brown hair with natural blonde highlights and navy blue eyes with tinges of purple. Even though I'm the oldest, I'm not the one always being relied on. I'm sometimes relieved about that. I don't think I could take all that pressure right now. Out of my sisters I can be the extremely shy one without my sisters, but with them I'm one of the most feared girls in the school. I am an artistic and nerdy girl, but I don't dress like it. I'm not a girly girl and I refuse to be. Even though I'm a girl I refuse to wear skirts, dresses, heals, etcetera. The only times I do is when two of my sisters force me into them which is horrifying.

I hear an alarm clock going off, that must be Selena. I get out of the bathroom and head downstairs to start breakfast. I hear her door open as she heads into the bathroom. Selena is the second oldest child. She is a girly girl and a nerd like me. We probably have the highest IQs in school. She has medium auburn hair _(side note: medium auburn is a color of hair) _and pink eyes. She has beautiful eyes in my opinion. She is a book worm and you will always catch her with a book unless we lock them up from her, but that isn't often unless we want to face her rath. She is the full on motherly child other than that though. She takes care of us all the time even when we don't need it.

Selena starts to come downstairs and I see what she is wearing. She is wearing a dark blue layered skirt, cotton candy pink floral lace swing crop top, a gray spaghetti strap tank top, and gray knee high converse with tie dye light pink and hot pink laces. Her hair was down and it reached her butt. She had a head band with a small light pink bow in her hair to top everything off.

I soon hear the bubbly Skylar's alarm go off. She was out of her room faster than all of us. Skylar is the cheerful one out of us all. She is our youngest sibling, so sometimes on accident we baby her. She is also the innocent one. She also loves art, but can't stand fighting. She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes and all the guys seem to want her for her looks like all of us. We keep her safe as she keeps us safe. She may be nice and innocent, but when you mess with animals, friends, or family you get to meet evil Skylar, it is a nightmare. She sent a guy to a mental hospital that is how scarring she is. A shiver runs up my spine as I remember that.

Soon I hear another alarm go off and the bathroom door open. Skylar is probably waiting outside Sierra's door to approve her outfit. When Sierra's door does eventually open, I hear Skylar arguing with Sierra, most likely about her outfit.

Sierra is the second youngest sibling. She is very athletic compared to us. She has midnight black hair and lime green eyes. She is one of the most feared girls in the school especially if you mess with her friends or family. She is a total tomboy and refuses to even touch girly stuff, but as we know she is forced to by Selena and Skylar. She is the best at any sport and the best athlete in the school even when she goes against the guys, no one can compare, no one can even beat her.

Soon enough the arguing stops and the bathroom door slams shut this time. Selena bounces down the stairs in an Xscape strapless light blue short casual dress and silver sparkly flats. Her hair was in two low curly pig tails with two dark blue ribbons with bows. She had on light natural make up and looked stunning like always. Then Sierra soon came down in dark blue shorts with two tears in them, a green shirt with a bow on the top, black converse, and a black pearl bracelet. Skylar looks at Sierra with an approving nod.

Sierra turns to Skylar and glares. "I hate you."

"Love you too, sis." Skylar giggles with a smile.

Selena and I laugh at that. I soon finish making breakfast and serve it onto a plate. It was a small portion of eggs, a few pieces of bacon, and a piece of toast, a few strawberries and a glass of milk. The smell wafted off to my siblings and they all ran to the table after grabbing a filled plate and a glass of milk. I grab my plate and join my sisters at the table. We eat happily scarfing it down since we had to leave soon and it was delicious.

After we all finished we put our plates, silverware, and cups into the dishwasher, grabbed our bags, and headed out the door. We were chatting away passing time till we got to school, ignoring the stares we got from the guys. When we arrived there was a whole group of girls surrounding something, but we ignored it and headed to class. As we walked around the hallways of our school, our books in hand, we waved at a few familiar faces and smiled at some of our friends. I split up from my sisters and headed into my homeroom. It seemed we took a while to get here since almost all the kids were already here. Once I entered the classroom my two friends in this class waved me over to their desks. I placed my books on my desk and quickly walked over to my friends, tripping over something as I did so. As I begun to fall someone caught me in their arms.

When I looked up I saw a new kid and I was getting glares from the girls around me. He had dark brown hair, dark navy blue eyes with speckles out dark purple, and a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks like me, but in a darker way. He grabbed my waist and pulled me up as he gave me a smile that seemed slightly devious. He leaned in closed to me and my cheeks flared up with heat. His lips were close to mine as his breath tickled my lips. I didn't move since I didn't know what to do. "Well what do we have here, a pretty little girl falling into the arms of evil?" He smirked as he moved his face closer, his lips slightly touching my own when he pulls away to examine my slightly reddened face.

I looked away as I pressed my hands onto his chest trying to push him away from me. He pulled me closer to him. He smirks probably thinking I was hooked and I kind of was until I snapped out of it and slapped him hard across the cheek. He let me go and placed his hand on the now bright red hand print on his cheek. His smirk grew bigger for some unknown reason. He now knew that I wouldn't take his bad boy crap. I started to walk away with a huff until the guy grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. "You're going to regret doing that." When I looked up I saw an evil glint flicker across his eyes. He pushed me onto the desk forcing his hands over mine, holding them down. He pressed his lips forcefully onto mine and my eyes widened as I tried to squirm away. After a few minutes of enjoying himself he finally pulled away. A mischievous smirk was present on his face. "My name is Derek. Don't forget it love." He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

My eyes were still widened as I was frozen in shock while the whole class gawked at me then at him. I was stunned as my face was still red. What was that spark I felt when we kissed? It was weird. My two friends rushed over to me and grabbed my arms and dragged me away from the people who were starting to surround me, I didn't even notice them. As everyone could see I had a bright red face, but it was from anger. When I turned my head to the guy he walked out with a girl. I only saw the swish of her hair which was black with dark purple highlights. Who was she?

**Selena's P.O.V**

Soon all my sisters and I split up, all of us being in different homerooms, it was saddening. At least other than that we have all the same classes mostly. I soon walk into my class and quickly bombarded by Robin, Alice, and Hazel.

"Yay, we're in the same homeroom." Alice squealed happily as I giggled.

"How are you guys? I didn't see you all summer."

"Our families went on vacation together and it was wonderful." Hazel answered

"Guys, did you hear about the foreign exchange students. I heard they were all cute, and British." Robin squealed.

"Are you ladies talking about me and my brothers?" A distinct male British accented voice asked us as his arms wrapped around Robin and my shoulders. When I looked at her she looked ready to faint making me giggle. Wow it seemed like I was giggling a lot today. Then the guy turned his head and looked at me with a crooked smile which I didn't notice. I was too focused on staring at his blood red eyes which looked evil, but enticing. I couldn't bring myself to look away. "So who are you cute ladies?" That made me snap out of it.

"Of course this guy was a player. He used his dreamy British accent and handsome looks to win over the girls." I thought. He looked at me with a smirk as if he could've heard my thoughts.

"Well who are you." He asked me with a charming smile that made my mind go all fuzzy.

"I-I'm" I played off my stuttering with a cough then continued after becoming composed, "I'm Selena and you are?"

"I'm Drake, one of the British foreign exchange students you happened to be talking about."

"How embarrassing." Robin murmured to herself, but it seemed Drake heard. He let go of me and quickly grabbed Robin's chin so he could get her to look him in the eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, girls as pretty as you shouldn't be embarrassed, it just doesn't fit." He pecked her on the lips causing her to faint practically.

I snorted a bit. "Such a player you are, I can see through acts. People who know that this is happening to them wouldn't be fooled so easily. Sorry Robin." She grumbled, but Hazel and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so you think you wouldn't fall head over heels for me if I did this to you."

"There is a ninety-nine percent chance I wouldn't fall for that bullcrap you call romance." I laughed with my friends as he growled at me.

"Oh you're on Pinkie."

"Don't call me that."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He then huskily whispered into my ear. "I'll call you whatever I want, _Pinkie_." I shivered at his warm breath on my ear. "Am I already getting to you? I thought you said this was going to be harder" He kissed my jaw line.

I quickly shoved him away then kicked him where the sun don't shine. "Yeah, such a charmer." I said sarcastically. "You sure are good at doing your playboy thing." I laughed as the bell rung and I walked over to my seat when the teacher walked in and spotted Drake on the floor.

"Mr. JoJo what are you doing on the floor." I could see the amusement in his eyes as he said this.

Derek got up and brushed himself off and looked at me with a smirk. Oh no, this is not going to be good. He then said. "Sir I just tripped after being blinded by Selena's beauty." I gagged as everyone around me ooh'ed and ahh'ed. I then slammed my head onto my desk.

"Just sit down Mr. JoJo." The teacher said as he did so. Drake passed me with a smirk

I whispered to him, "Game on. I will not succumb to your playboyness."

"Keep dreaming." He chuckled before walking off to his seat.

**Me/Bluebell: **now are the truths. A shout out once again to Air Gal. **pulls out another random piece of paper reads it and laughs. Shows it to Bubbles then nods. I run up and grabs Brick's hat then tosses it into a fire that Bubbles had made.**

**Bubbles: stares at the burning hat**

**Brick: runs over to the fire **NOOOOOO!

**Me/Bluebell: **next one is **reads the paper** oh god, but I don't want to die. **Reads the paper anyway **Put buttercup in a dress. **Runs away so I don't have to do it**

**Bubbles and Blossom: gulps**

**Buttercup: growls as she tries to run**

**Me/Bluebell: over speakers **I will put Brick in the fir if you don't

**Brick: eyes widen** Blossom I don't want to die!

**Blossom: evil glint in eyes, then tackles Buttercup as a dress pops into her hands. She shoves her into one**

**Me/Bluebell: pops back into a room **good job. Now Buttercup I believe you will enjoy this. **Chuckles as I pull out another slip of paper then clear throat **Make you and my counterpart wear a short dress and flirt with boys. **Evil laugh**

**Buttercup: evil laugh then tackles Butch with her eyes closed and a super short dress in her hands. She quickly undressed him and puts the dress on him then shoves him out of my house** boys come and get this fine lady **gags a bit**

**Me/Bluebell: does the same as Buttercup then we go back to my room as we high five **And the last one is. **A drumroll is heard **Blossom has to help boomer get ready to flirt with princess.

**Blossom: **ok **starts to drag Boomer away to a room where Princess is**

**One hour later**

**Boomer: comes out with lipstick all over his face and a look of pure fright** please save me **collapses**

**Bubbles: **Boomie!** Tends to him**

**Me/Bluebell: **well I got to run before everything turns hectic. See you in the next chapter as I will try to do it a bit faster next time. **Runs away** R&R and keep those OC ideas coming. Next chapter will involve the last two.


End file.
